


I Choose You

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: What if Tyrion had chosen Jaime as his champion in his trial by combat in season four...? A re-interpretation of this fight, involving no eye gouging and twincest...





	1. Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter name tells which character is primarily focused on / a bit of their POV...

“You… you will be my champion, brother.” Tyrion spoke with such certainty as he had always thought of himself, raising an eyebrow and a drink to his long, golden-haired brother, Jaime Lannister, standing there as tall as Prince Charming. “You will defend my innocence, will you not, brother?”

‘An odd choice, to say the least…’ Jaime thought to himself. Picking a man with no less than one hand, the other hand golden and immobile. Why him? To defend Tyrion against 'The Mountain' and execution by their sister, Cersei Lannister? It was an interesting thing for Tyrion to claim he wanted. He wanted to ask his little brother a million questions in the moment. What if I am to lose against this brooding beast? Your innocence that exists more than my own? What would Cersei do, knowing that the man she supposedly loved was at risk of being mutilated by the strongest man in and beyond the Seven Kingdoms? He was very much intrigued to see what she would choose. Tyrion's death or Jaime's survival? He knew she could not watch him die, but she also couldn’t watch Tyrion live. Then, Jaime just simply nodded, hoping he wouldn’t go in vein if he was unable to push through.

“I will.”


	2. Cersei

Cersei sat about, front row seats in order to better see the combat that was to take place. She still hadn't a clue who her little tyrant of a brother had chosen as his champion. Nonetheless, she did not care. Not as if any human man could match up to the power invested in Ser Gregor Clegane. She hadn’t a fear in the world. Though, she hadn’t seen Jaime in what felt like forever, but it only worried her faintly. It was then that 'The Mountain' approached, taking his side and preparing before Tyrion walked out to his side with… Jaime there too? What in Seven Hells was he doing down there? She gave Jaime a look, almost one of pity for a moment, nodding her head faintly as a way to call him back up to where they all sat. Maybe he was saying some last words to the little monster as it seemed… until he was pulling out his own sword in it’s glory.  
  
“What is he doing?” Cersei said, sitting up a little as she looked down at Jaime, glancing back at their father, Tywin Lannister, once her twin walked out into the arena. No. He hadn’t done that to her. He hadn’t chose to fight for Tyrion, knowing what he was up against. He didn’t. “Jaime.." she breathed. "Father, you know he cannot win.. 'The Mountain' will kill him.”  
  
All the words that came out of her mouth, and he didn’t listen. No one had. Her heart sunk in chest, watching as the fight commenced with the brushing off the opening to move forward with the fighting. Her father wasn’t going to do a damn thing. It now came down to choosing between Tyrion’s or Jaime's life, unable to have both in this trial. All it took was the swing of Ser Gregor Clegane’s sword into Jaime’s and the mere struggle she already predicted before she had rose from her seat quicker than she could even recall.  
  
“Stop, no more! This trial by combat will not continue.” She seethed, loud enough for the whole bloody rally of commoners to hear and take in the bit of information. It caused everyone to stop, all eyes focused on her and keeping attention as she turned to her father with the same death-like stare. “You were willing to let your eldest son, your only golden boy, be killed in order for the death of your bastard boy. I never thought you could be so low..” she hissed, glaring at Tywin intently before looking down below at Jaime, who drew in his sword and pulled away from his opponent. Cersei could not bare the look anymore before she was biting the inside of her cheek and quickly rushing off. Away from the crowd she had made herself look like a complete mess in front of... away from her father and the man she loved, who was trying to get himself killed. All for that little monster. Jaime was willing to destroy himself for their little brother... no consideration to her whatsoever. "Damn you, Jaime.." she breathed, shaking her head and bringing the back of her hand up to her watery eyes as she continued to storm off. Just anywhere but here.  



	3. Jaime

All Jaime could think was that Cersei had reacted the exact way he assumed she... wouldn't..? He drew his sword back, in all its' glory, stepping away from center stage and heading back towards Tyrion then, Ser Gregor storming off in frustration at not getting to fight. Of course, his little brother's life was important to him. His family was all he cared for, after all. Now though, he was hurting his family and the woman he loved with every ounce of his well-being. At watching Cersei storm off, he himself started to strip out of his armour, tossing it to the ground. He needed to see what her problem was now, speculation of the audience be damned.  
  
"Where are you going? They will commence and sentence me if you leave as well." Tyrion questioned, calling out before Jaime was turning to him in order to speak.  
  
"You all heard the Queen. This trial by combat does not continue without her word... and she has called it to end. No decision can be made until the Queen returns." He answered, loud enough for the crowd of castle keep and commoners around to hear. Jaime looked back down at his little brother and gave him a sincere look. "I have to go see our sister... your choice seems to have put her at an impass. They cannot make a final decision without her word."  
  
With those final words being spoken, Jaime looked back to the crowd and his father before heading the same way that Cersei had just moments ago.  
  
"Cersei.." he said softly, picking up his pace and jogging a bit now so that he could catch up with her and hopefully find her before she disappeared anywhere he could not get to her.  
  
Maybe something like this happening was a true test of their love. A test of how much she really hated Tyrion and how much she truly loved Jaime. If he were honest with himself, he was not too sure as to what decision she would have made on the matter until now. Had she for once pushed aside her selfish actions and final revenge towards their little brother she deemed a monster for him? Baffled, he was now calling out her name as soon as he had entered through the Red Keep. All he got was silence throughout the hall in response.  
  
'Please..' he thought to himself before he shook off his thoughts and made his way towards the only obvious place she could be: her chambers with a pitcher of wine to drown her pain in. "Oh, Cersei.." he rasped to himself as he just continued to make his way to her. No matter what, he'd always find a way back to her.. even when he was going in the complete opposite direction. It was always Cersei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mainly didn't want this to be one GIANT work, so I'm splitting parts up into chapters that way it's a little less overwhelming. The last chapter will DEFINITELY be a long one!


	4. Cersei

At this point, Cersei was not even sure as to how she would go back out there and face everyone once more after stopping the actions already set in stone. And with it coming from her over Tyrion's trial... they wouldn't believe what could have gotten into her, because if there was an true rumour that was spread around the kingdom, it was that the Queen loathed her little brother with all of her cold heart. She shut her chamber door behind her, immediately walking over to the small table where a pitcher of wine sat as well as a glass. It was almost like she had set this up for today. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she plopped down into one of the chairs, taking a drink, and trying to relax back against the back of the chair. The warm feeling of the red liquid running down her throat brought some ease to her swarming thoughts.  
  
"How could he do that to me?" She had said aloud, talking to no one but herself in the moment, because it was the only thing on her mind.  
  
Jaime knew exactly what he was getting into with this combat, and he still agreed to fight for their brother. Did he have a death wish of some sort? Or did he just care too much for their tyrant of a brother? Cersei wasn't actually sure which idea was more sickening to her stomach at this point. Jaime had always felt pity for Tyrion... their poor, little brother hated by his sister and damned by their own father because of the death he caused their mother. All this time, it was bound to come back around to bite Cersei back, show her how much more he cared for Tyrion than her. She didn't want to believe such a thing, but.. he only seemed to prove it today, and she never thought something could hurt her worse than anything ever has.  
  
Cersei pushed the thoughts aside once more, now forcing herself to toss back the wine like water, drinking until the glass was empty. A empty glass she could fill until the pitcher was gone. In the midst of filling her glass, just as she was about to take another drink, she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Not now!" She yelled out, assuming it was a servant before taking another sip of her wine. The knock came louder this time, and now she was getting annoyed. Cersei groaned, her eyebrows furrowing as she didn't bother putting the wine down before rushing to the door.  
  
"Did you not hear a word I said, you little wen-" she started, letting the door nearly swing open before she trailed off when her eyes met a familiar face, also catching that familiar scent. That same scent that he always carried, no matter where it may be or how much more they aged. Sometimes, it was the smell of sweet sex and the heat of a moment between them... other times, it was.. rugged and strong, was the best way she could name it. Though, that was one thing he and Robert shared, it was always different to his. 'His' was always addictive and left her wanting, Robert's only pushing her further away. It only seemed to enhance and grow more tantalizing the older they got. Her expression softened a bit, nearly to reveal how hurt she had been, but she forced herself not to let it show to him. He could always read her..  
  
"Yes, I heard you... we still need to talk." He spoke softly, looking at her with caution and worry as the wine remained glued to her hand. All she could do was stare before clearing her throat a little and letting him in.  
  
"You have a lot to explain." She seethed before shutting and locking the door behind her. It was always Jaime.


	5. Cersei & Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! Had to find my inspo AGAIN

Cersei almost couldn't believe it when Jaime had shown up after choosing what he had so wrongfully done. Better than avoiding her? She wasn't sure of that either. Better than him being killed? Not when he seemed to be asking for such. It took her a moment.. a long, silent moment so she could actually find her words beyond her anger. Walking further into the room as she thought, she suddenly heard Jaime clear his throat and speak up.  
  
"Don't be upse -"  
  
"How could you do such a thing to me? How?" She finally spoke, interrupting him and raising her voice and finally turning back around to look him dead in the eyes, glass of wine practically glued to her fingers as she held it. She had sort of just erupted, and Jaime could easily tell that this conversation would be everything but simple. "Was losing your swordhand that much of a tragedy that you decided killing yourself in this fight was the only way to go out?!"  
  
Jaime looked at her in almost disbelief - though, how could he be with what he had probably just put her through? The whole string of events had, indeed, brought out her true colors... exactly what he had been looking for: how much Cersei really cared about him and murdering their little brother, ridiculed by her for his life. He dared to take a few more steps, closer to her than before, but too far to touch.  
  
"You know that is not why I chose this. Someone had to fight for him, Cersei." He rasped, holding back a sigh of annoyance and having to hold his breath in the hopes that she, for once, would refrain from the cruel names.  
  
"A creature who killed our mother and now my boy - my first boy - and you wanted to fight for his 'honour' against a force you could not destroy?" Her words were harsh and snake-like in tone as she practically seethed the words. Cersei was disgusted that Jaime would risk his life for such a thing like Tyrion, but for her? He was truly willing to give up and lay it all down for their brother, but not his sister and the woman he claimed to love over any other in all of the Seven Kingdoms. While taking a drink of the wine in her goblet, the warm, red liquid sliding down her throat brought her more relief than she believed anyone could do so right now. It relaxed her for the mere second before she was boiling over again at his next words.  
  
"Cersei, he did not choose to kill our mother! For the sake of the Gods, when will you ever see beyond this? What could he control in our mother's fate? Tell me. He was only a child. A newborn child, who wanted his mother in his life all the same as you and I." He reminded her, and it really had baffled Jaime to this day how she could make herself believe that their baby brother had a say in the life or death of their mother. What child had a say so? "We are to just work with the cards we are dealt. Life or death, no one can control."  
  
To that, she didn't want to respond. She had never stopped being so stubborn... just as much as she was when she was a child at Casterly Rock, roaming the halls with Jaime. He had never seen a time in her life where she had been happier than home, with him, but even there... Jaime knew how unhappy Cersei was. He hadn't changed out of his armour and such, expecting to go back out there and defend Tyrion.  
  
"He is still our brother... we don't get to choose our family, Cersei." Jaime whispered. The wrong words though, that was the problem... and his sister's immediate reaction told him his wrongs.  
  
"I don't care what he is, Jaime!" She finally burst, yelling and throwing the goblet in her hand to the side. Her eyes were now in a near blood-shot state, the tears selling in her eyes from the pure frustration and anger built up inside of her. "You get to choose, you always have a choice! You choose what to believe in, who to follow, what you wish to do, who you care for! You should have.." she had started, her face clearly red from how flustered she had become, looking for words and not finding them anywhere but caught in the back of her throat. All the things he should have done... and everything she should have done. The tears that had pooled along her lower eyelid spilled over as she finally found the words she was looking for. "... why didn't you choose me, Jaime?"  
  
And that was the problem with Cersei. All their lives, all the time they both spent without their mother present had taken the biggest toll on her. Of course, their father was never the best with his family - only with war tactics and creating allies. Truly fit to lead... an army, that is.. not care for a family. His sister always needed someone to blame for something going wrong... Gods, she almost never wanted to believe she could be the source for fixing what she always felt wrong. She always needed Jaime to need her back, and part of him always needed her. He did always come crawling back to her, after all, but this was something deeper than the loss of their mother. These were her own issues she refused to admit she had.  
  
"Oh, sweet sister.." he whispered now, his voice coming to a quiet still as he stared at her, immediately walking towards her, again, closing that bit of distance between them to look at her. "I chose you so long ago, and you are still blind to it."  
  
Cersei had found herself a little lost in a response the moment he spoke himself. She just stared up at him, watching him intently as Jaime moved closer, and it seemed all her words had caught in her throat when she attempted to speak them. Then, her cheeks were growing flush, the heat of the room suddenly swallowing her whole... all because of him. One man that made her fall weak in her knees.  
  
"I've watched a man who was supposed to love you treat you horribly. I've listened to him fuck his whores, many at a time, as I guarded him so I could be here with you. I've given up any marriage and family I ever had the chance of to stay here in King's Landing... all for you." He confessed, his voice growing softer and more sincere with time as he spoke. They weren't but inches apart now, staring up and down at each other. Their height... one of the biggest differences in them being twins, but nonetheless, their bond being stronger than most everyone. "I didn't have to choose this, Cersei. I chose this, because I wanted to never be apart from you again. I couldn't bare to be away from you for any length of time again, sister. We need each other."  
  
"Yet, you want to take yourself away from me by fighting a battle you can't win. No one can win." She told him, her voice low and unsteady as she stared at him, biting the inside of her lip as she now moved to push him by his chest when her rage had gotten the best of her. It sent him sitting back into her bed, staring up at her now as she threw her mad fit. "Why do you think I chose The Mountain? And you still decided to fight?! You didn't choose me here, you chose him!"  
  
Now, her voice was louder, tears streaming down her cheeks endlessly, all while she had this look of immense fury across her face. That was what anyone could see. What Jaime could see though? She was hurt beneath all that and wouldn't admit it to the world, not even him. That's how he learned to figure her emotions out for himself.  
  
"I didn't do the things I did for you for Tyrion." He said simply then, and it was about the only thing Jaime felt he could say in the moment. His eyes scanned her, staring at her as he sat there quietly, waiting for any response he could get out of her.

All Cersei could do then was stare, her expression softening and her words retreating as she took in those few, little words that Jaime had spoken.  
  
"You 'always' choose me." She whispered, emphasizing the 'always' with her low and raspy tone as she tried to clear the tears from eyes. She never asked, always demanded of him... of anyone. With as much ease as the push was, she found herself closing in on him, grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him up into a forceful kiss now. Jaime's hands were now, but slowly, moving up to wrap around her waist when their lips met, and he only found himself falling into the same trap he had fallen into for the past thirty or so years of their lives. That wasn't how to solve problems that were present. Fucking away the pain only dulled it for the time, but soon enough, it would come back to bite you... but being tangled in sheets sounded better than fighting and talking.


End file.
